


A Cookery Book from the Kitchens of the Red Keep

by baar_ur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Food, Gen, it's a bunch of food, literally just food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baar_ur/pseuds/baar_ur
Summary: So you're working on a fanfic for ASOIAF or GOT, and you've got a feast coming up. Or a party, or a banquet, or just a family meal. You want to measure up to GRRM's food-porn, but don't want to pull things straight from the book. Take a look at this list of more than 500 canon-compliant dishes!





	A Cookery Book from the Kitchens of the Red Keep

This list of dishes for use in ASOIAF/GOT fanfic is canon-compliant but largely constructed from real-life recipes. As such, if something grabs your attention, a Google search should turn up instructions. 

Most recipes that call for a specific cut of meat can be made with a whole beast instead, if you want that special flair. 

Food categories have been arranged to more-or-less follow the course of a feast.

 

**Salad.**

Bitter salad of dandelion and arugula with cranberries and vinaigrette.

Radishes and carrots on toast with sardines.

Salad of arugula, apple, and parsnip with buttermilk dressing.

Salad of arugula, grapes, and almonds.

Salad of baby greens with crabmeat morsels.

Salad of butter lettuce with carrot, cucumber, and radish.

Salad of carrot, radish, cucumber, and watercress.

Salad of curly endive and carrot with lemon vinaigrette.

Salad of endive, apple, and celery with smoked almonds.

Salad of fennel and celery root with pine nuts and lemon juice.

Salad of fennel and celery with walnuts and blue cheese.

Salad of kale with roasted squash and pomegranate seeds.

Salad of mixed greens with a mustard vinaigrette.

Salad of radicchio with caramelized carrots and onions.

Salad of radishes, cucumbers, spinach, and fennel.

Salad of shaved cauliflower and radicchio, dressed with walnut oil.

Salad of shaved root vegetables with hazelnuts.

Salad of spinach, chickpeas, and turnip greens.

Salad of spinach, cucumber, grilled eggplant, and fig.

Salad of spinach, fennel, crushed nuts, and apples cut in fanciful shapes.

Salad of spinach and wild greens with shaved pear.

Salad of summer greens with pecans, grapes, red fennel, and crumbled cheese.

Salad of sweetgrass, spinach, and plums with crushed nuts.

Salad of turnip greens, red fennel, and sweetgrass.

Salad of winter lettuce and pomegranate seeds.

Slaw of carrot, yellow beet, and apple with caraway seeds.

Slaw of sweet bell pepper and onion with fresh herbs.

Sweet salad of lettuce and baby spinach, with apple slices and a honeyed dressing.

Winter slaw of radicchio, pears, and beets, with pumpkin seeds.

 

**Soup.**

Broth of black barley and mushrooms.

Broth of chicken and spinach with saffron.

Broth of crab and monkfish.

Broth of lamb with cucumber and mint.

Broth of leeks with mushrooms and barley.

Broth of monkfish and skate.

Broth of monkfish with chilled shrimp.

Broth of red snapper with ginger.

Chowder of cod, clams, and cockles, with parsnip, leek, and bacon.

Chowder of crab and cod.

Chowder of crab with sweetcorn.

Chowder of salmon with mushrooms and leeks.

Chowder of sea bass, shrimp, and mussels with squash.

Chowder of smoked haddock with leek and turnip.

Dornish chicken stew with preserved lemons and olives.

Dornish fish stew, cod and anchovies with garlic and peppers.

Dornish vegetable stew: chickpeas, lentils, carrots, and onions with pepper and spices.

Fisherman’s stew: squid, clams, shrimp, and cod in broth with peppers.

Soup of barley and beans.

Soup of barley and venison.

Soup of beef and barley.

Soup of chicken and zucchini with ginger.

Soup of chilled melon and sweet almond.

Soup of crab with parsnip and leek.

Soup of creamy chestnut with bacon and chives.

Soup of green peas, asparagus, and parsley.

Soup of lentils with onion and carrot.

Soup of lentils with sausage and braised greens.

Soup of mushroom and barley.

Soup of mushrooms and buttered snails.

Soup of mushrooms and leeks with thyme.

Soup of oxtail with onions and barley.

Soup of peas with mint.

Soup of pumpkin and corn.

Soup of pumpkin with sweet cow’s cheese.

Soup of roasted red pepper with coriander and capers.

Soup of scallop, shrimp, and squid.

Soup of smoked haddock.

Soup of squash with spiced cream.

Soup of white beans with duck.

Soup of wild mushroom with onion and beef broth.

Stew of beef with carrots and parsnips.

Stew of beef with leeks.

Stew of chicken with carrots, onions, and red beans.

Stew of goat with onion, carrot, and garlic.

Stew of goose with celery root.

Stew of mutton with barley, peas, and turnips.

Stew of summer vegetables with braised rabbit.

 

**Fish.**

Catfish crusted with oats, served with mustard greens.

Catfish crusted with pecans and sauteed.

Catfish fried and served with green beans.

Catfish fried in a beer batter and served with vinegar slaw.

Catfish with herbed lemon cream.

_ Note: The fish referred to here as “catfish” is known as “whiskerfish” in canon. _

Clams in broth with garlic and peppers.

Clams steamed in beer.

Clams steamed in stout with charred onions.

Clams stewed in peppers and onions, with spicy sausage and crusted bread.

Clams stewed with white beans and fennel.

Clams steamed with chickpeas and garlic.

Clams washed with herbs and cooked over charcoal.

Clams with baby turnips and spring onions.

Cockles with lemon, vinegar, and pepper.

Cod cakes with parnsip and chive.

Cod with lemon, green olive, and onion.

Cod poached in milk with parsnips and leeks.

Cod with parsnips and preserved-lemon relish.

Cod roasted with mushrooms and served in broth.

Crab, roasted and served in broth with peppers.

Stone crabs with garlic mustard sauce.

Crab and sweetcorn cakes.

Crab cakes with scallions and mint.

Crab on toasted brown bread with lemon and dill.

Crab steamed and served whole.

Dornish catfish with green olives.

Mussels in white wine and saffron broth.

Mussels seared with garlic and pepper.

Mussels steamed in white wine with herbs.

Mussels steamed with fennel and tarragon.

Mussels with fennel and lovage.

Oysters fried with bacon, garlic and sage.

Oysters on toasted brown bread with mushrooms.

Oysters roasted with pickled radish, carrot, and celery root.

Oysters with lemon and pepper.

Pike roasted with herbed butter.

Pike roasted with lemon and onion.

Pike fillets, fried and served with lemon.

Pike pickled and served with radishes.

Pike cooked over charcoal with pearl onions.

Pike baked with onions and green peppers.

Salmon cooked over charcoal with wild mushrooms.

Salmon poached in brother and served with roasted vegetables.

Salmon roasted with lemon and served with asparagus.

Salmon slow-roasted with fennel, citrus, and peppers.

Salmon slow-roasted with fennel and citrus.

Salmon smoked and served with roe in dill sauce.

Sardines rolled in salt and fried.

Sardines grilled and served on toast with onion and arugula.

Scallops in herbed brown butter.

Scallop cooked on skewers with pepper and coriander.

Sea bream in garlic and rosemary, with roasted artichokes.

Shrimp, breaded and fried in olive oil.

Shrimp poached with lemon and horseradish.

Shrimp salad with cucumber and fennel.

Shrimp skewered with sausage and onion, cooked over charcoal.

Shrimp with herbed white beans and arugula.

Shrimp cooked over charcoal with garlic and pepper.

Shrimp and sweetcorn fritters.

Shrimp with garlic and Dornish peppers.

Snails in honey and garlic.

Snails and mushrooms in herbed cream.

Sole in lemon-shallot sauce with braised leeks.

Sole baked with lemon and herbs.

Sole in a sauce with brown butter and orange.

Swordfish baked whole in a dome of salt, with capers and olive oil.

Swordfish steaks with green olives and raisins.

Swordfish with olive, pine nut, and parsley.

Swordfish poached in oil and served with sweetcorn and chives.

Swordfish seared in a pan with shallot, capers, and red-wine vinegar.

Trout baked in clay.

Trout cooked in a crust of crushed almonds and served with braised greens.

Trout fillets, fried and served with mint.

Trout roasted with lentils and white wine.

Trout smoked and served on flatbread with radishes.

Trout smoked and served with pea shoots and spring onions.

Trout smoked and served with pickled onion.

Trout wrapped in bacon.

 

**Beef.**

_ Note: You can substitute aurochs for beef in most of these.  _

Beef cheek, onion, and stout pie with thyme.

Beef cheeks braised in wine with whole onions.

Beef cheeks cooked the Dornish way, with olive oil, onion, and garlic.

Beef steaks with spiced butter, served with glazed asparagus.

Braised beef with pears and ginger.

Brisket braised and served with a peach glaze.

Brisket braised in beer.

Brisket braised in wine and served with squash.

Brisket braised in wine with pearl onions and dried apricots.

Brisket braised in wine with tart cherries.

Brisket braised with peppers.

Brisket with pomegranate-walnut sauce.

Flank steak and mushrooms on skewers, cooked over charcoal.

Flank steak seared with sweet onions and served with red fennel.

Flank steak with bitter greens and charred red onions.

Flank steak with roasted shallots and goat’s cheese.

Flank steak with rosemary and garlic, cooked over charcoal.

Prime ribs of beef crusted with mustard, served with roasted onions.

Prime ribs of beef crusted with pepper, with red-wine sauce.

Prime ribs of beef roasted with garlic and thyme.

Roasted beef with black mustard and cranberry sauce.

Roasted beef with glazed onions and gravy.

Roasted beef with mustard and caper sauce.

Roasted beef with rosemary, served with sauteed parsnips.

Roasted beef with scallion and caper green sauce.

Roasted beef with wild-mushroom sauce, served with caramelized shallots and asparagus.

Roasted joints of aurochs with leeks.

Roast joint of beef with pepper and coriander.

Short ribs braised and served with roasted root vegetables.

Short ribs braised in red wine with turnips, carrots, and mushrooms.

Short ribs braised in stout with leeks and carrots.

Short ribs braised with bacon and served with baby vegetables.

Short ribs cooked over charcoal with lemon and parsley.

Short ribs with caramelized pickled onions and arugula.

Veal breast roasted and stuffed with chopped greens and herbs.

Veal breast stuffed with chopped greens and mushrooms.

Veal chops roasted with asparagus and mushrooms.

Veal chops with brown butter and capers.

Veal rack, cooked over charcoal and served with wild mushrooms.

Veal shanks with mushrooms, garlic, and rosemary.

Veal shoulder rubbed with herbs and roasted.

Veal shoulder slow-cooked with herbs and served with mashed parsnips.

 

**Lamb, Mutton, or Goat.**

Goat, roasted with cinnamon and quince.

Goat chops with chickpeas and peppers.

Goat cooked over charcoal with garlic and lemon.

Goat loin stuffed with apricot and pistachio.

Goat roasted with olive oil and lemon.

Goat stewed with peppers and bay leaves.

Kid roasted with lemon and honey.

Lamb chops marinated in spices and cooked over charcoal.

Lamb chops with chickpea and eggplant.

Lamb chops with sweetcorn fritters and grilled scallions.

Lamb roasted with artichokes and lemon.

Lamb roasted with mint and black mustard.

Lamb roasted with oranges and olives.

Lamb shanks with pomegranate and walnuts.

Lamb shoulder braised with rosemary and thyme.

Lamb shoulder braised with thyme, carrots, and fennel.

Lamb shoulder roasted with apples and prunes.

Lamb shoulder slow-roasted and served with baby turnips.

Leg of lamb, glazed with honey and vinegar and served with with carrots and fennel.

Leg of lamb cooked over charcoal and served with mint yoghurt.

Leg of lamb stuffed with arugula and served with spring vegetables.

Leg of lamb stuffed with olives and roasted.

Leg of lamb with fennel and pepper.

Leg of lamb with garlic and rosemary.

Minced lamb with pepper.

Mutton braised with capers and caramelized onions.

Mutton chops, breaded and fried, served with sliced parsnip and turnip in cheese.

Mutton chops braised with cider and root vegetables.

Mutton chops glazed with honey and cloves.

Mutton roasted with leeks and carrots.

Mutton roasted with turnip and spicy sausage.

Mutton stewed in its own suet with onion and carrot.

Rack of lamb, baked in a crust of garlic and herbs with mint.

Rack of lamb glazed with pomegranate and fennel.

Rack of lamb with artichokes, baby turnips, and mint.

Rack of lamb with honey-glazed carrots and roasted parsnips.

Rack of lamb with lentils and spinach sauteed with garlic.

 

**Venison.**

_ Note: recipes for beef will also largely work with venison. _

Rack of venison stuffed with pecans, currants, and pears.

Rack of venison with shallots and cranberries.

Venison crusted with herbs.

Venison in mushroom-wine sauce.

Venison medallions with juniper and orange.

Venison roasted with beer and barley.

Venison steaks in red-wine sauce.

Venison with juniper berries and goat’s cheese.

Venison with rosemary and dried cherries.

 

**Rabbit or Hare.**

_Note: recipes for poultry will also largely work with rabbit or hare._

Rabbit braised in wine with sage.

Rabbit braised with beer and bacon.

Rabbit braised with mustard and fennel.

Rabbit crusted with breadcrumbs and mustard.

Rabbit crusted with cornmeal and fried.

Rabbit with carrot, leek, and green beans.

Rabbit with mustard sauce.

 

**Pork or Boar.**

Black sausage with chopped greens.

Boar chops braised with sweet onions.

Boar crusted with pepper.

Boar glazed with honey and fig sauce.

Boar loin with dried-cherry sauce.

Boar ribs in sticky fig sauce.

Boar roast stuffed with mushrooms.

Boar shanks braised with spices.

Boar shoulder slow-cooked and served with mashed turnips.

Boar’s rack of ribs with roasted apples.

Boar’s sausage with chopped apples.

Boar’s sausage with mustard.

Double-smoked ham with apricot glaze.

Ham glazed with honey and cloves.

Ham roasted with citrus and rye.

Ham roasted with white wine and mustard.

Ham studded with cloves and basted with honey and dried cherries.

Pork belly braised in beer and spices.

Pork belly roasted and served on toast with pickled onion.

Pork belly roasted with ginger and rhubarb preserves.

Roast pork crusted with fennel.

Roast pork loin with blood orange.

Roast pork loin with rosemary and garlic.

Roast pork loin with tarragon cream.

Roast pork shoulder with anise and coriander.

Roast pork with apricot and shallot stuffing.

Roast pork with carrot and squash, basted in cider.

Sausage bites and fried turnips.

Sausage cooked over charcoal and served with greens and lemon.

Sausage with braised red cabbage and apples.

Sausage with chestnuts and onions.

Suckling pig.

 

**Poultry.**

_ Note: Feel free to substitute any game bird such as dove, duck, goose, grouse, partridge, pheasant (not peasant; look at pork recipes for cannibalism), ptarmigan, quail, snipe, swan, or woodcock. _

Chicken and dumplings with mushrooms.

Chicken braised in cider, served with apples and greens.

Chicken braised in red wine, with pearl onions and bacon.

Chicken braised in white wine with garlic.

Chicken braised with squash and mustard greens.

Chicken roasted and stuffed with onion and mushroom.

Chicken roasted with candied-hazelnut stuffing.

Chicken roasted with carrots and almonds.

Chicken roasted with fennel-seed, garlic, and bacon.

Chicken roasted with lemon and capers, served with white beans.

Chicken roasted with rhubarb butter and asparagus.

Chicken roasted with tarragon and basted with butter.

Chicken skewers with scallions and garlic, cooked over charcoal.

Chicken with garlic and rosemary, cooked over charcoal with scallions.

Duck in clementine-fig sauce with mustard greens and turnips.

Duck breast seared with blood orange.

Duck with spicy pickled raisins.

Duck glazed with honey and fig.

Duck roasted with butternut squash and green beans.

Duck breast roasted with pomegranate sauce.

Duck with cherries and red wine.

Goose, roasted with mustard and garlic.

Goose roasted with chestnuts and prunes.

Goose roasted with caramelized apples.

Goose roasted with thyme and pepper.

Goose roasted and stuffed with garlic, onion, and sage.

Goose roasted with chestnuts and spiced cherries, served with parsnips roasted in goose fat.

Gull roasted and stuffed with mushrooms, fennel, and onion.

Larks stuffed with garlic and onion.

Partridge glazed in honey and ginger.

Pigeon, stuffed with pine nuts and pork sausage.

Pigeon roasted with apple.

Quail in browned butter, stuffed with chestnuts and goat cheese.

Quail roasted in butter. 

Swan roasted and stuffed with mushrooms and oysters.

 

**Sweets.**

Apricot and anise tarts.

Apricot and cherry cakes.

Apricots and almonds in pastry crust.

Baked apples with almonds and honey.

Baked apples with cinnamon.

Baked apples with goat’s cheese.

Cherry-apricot cobbler.

Cherry compote with honeyed cream.

Custard with apple and fig.

Custard with lemon and raspberry sauce.

Custard of honey and lemon with berries.

Custard with lemon verbena and candied lemon peel.

Golden cake with walnuts and apricot jam.

Honeycakes topped with orange peel and honeycomb.

Honeycakes baked with blackberries and nuts.

Honeycakes with ginger and spices.

Honeycakes with almonds and spices.

Lemon cakes frosted in sugar.

Lemon cakes with berries and cream.

Lemon curd with berries.

Figs with bacon and peppers.

Fig and walnut cakes.

Fig and pecan cakes.

Fig and apple tarts.

Plums, buttered, with honey.

Roasted pears and apples.

Pear and hazelnut tart with goat cheese.

Pears baked with crushed hazelnuts in pastry shells.

Pears poached in wine.

Pie of apples and pears with sharp cheese.

Pie of apricots, nectarines, and cherries.

Pie of peach and raspberry.

Plum and almond tarts.

Plum tarts with honey and pepper.

Spiced honey biscuits.

Tart of rhubarb with orange glaze.

 

**Pies, Tarts, and Pastries.**

Pastries of anchovy and asparagus with lemon.

Pastries of artichoke and sharp goat’s cheese.

Pastries of boar’s sausage with onions and mushrooms.

Pastries of sharp cow’s cheese, bacon, leek, and mushroom.

Pastries of grilled pear, ham, and goat’s cheese.

Pastries of sharp aged cheese and chopped olives.

Pastries of soft cow’s cheese, served with pear jam.

Pastries of venison and goat’s cheese with braised spinach.

Pastries of walnuts and soft cow’s cheese.

Pie of beef, bacon, and mushroom.

Pie of cheese and onion.

Pie of crab with hot peppers.

Pie of lamprey and onions.

Pie of mutton and turnip.

Pie of mutton with mace and nutmeg.

Pie of pigeon with onion, leek, and carrot.

Pie of venison and bacon.

Pie of venison with carrot, bacon, and mushroom.

Pie of venison with carrots and mushrooms, seasoned with rosemary and juniper berries.

Pot pie of beef short ribs with beer and onion.

Pot pie of chicken and leek.

Pot pie of chicken and squash with spinach.

Pot pie of mushroom with thyme.

Pot pie of shrimp, cod, clam, and oyster in cream.

Tart of bacon, onion, and sharp cheese.

Tart of butternut squash with sage.

Tart of carrot with soft cow’s cheese.

Tart of lamprey and cod with pearl onions.

Tart of mushroom, walnut, and onion.

Tart of mushroom and squash with soft cheese.

Tart of onion and bacon with thyme.

Tart of roast beef and asparagus with horseradish cream.

Tart of sausage, red peppers, and spinach.

Tart of shallot and mushroom with pine nut, arugula, and fresh cow’s cheese.

Tart of smoked trout, peas, and mixed greens.

Tart of spinach, pine nuts, and goat’s cheese.

Tart of wild mushroom and leek.

Tart of zucchini and soft cow’s cheese.

 

**Side dishes.**

_ Artichokes. _

Dish of artichoke hearts with garlic and anchovy.

Dish of baked artichokes and mushrooms.

Dish of braised artichokes with lemon and olive oil.

Dish of mashed artichokes and parnsips.

Dish of stewed artichokes and fennel.

_ Asparagus. _

Dish of asparagus and caramelized shallots.

Dish of asparagus and green onion.

Dish of glazed asparagus.

Dish of grilled asparagus and spring onions with lemon.

Dish of roasted asparagus with garlic.

Dish of steamed asparagus with shallot vinaigrette.

_ Barley. _

Dish of barley, chickpea, and soft goat’s cheese.

Dish of barley, fennel, and beet.

Dish of barley and wild rice.

Dish of barley stewed with mushrooms.

Dish of black barley, fennel, and radish.

Dish of herbed barley with butter-basted mushrooms.

_ Beans. _

Dish of green beans with caramelized pecans.

Dish of green beans with lemon and leek.

Dish of green beans with shallots and hazelnuts.

Dish of red beans baked with bacon.

Dish of red beans cooked with ham and sausage.

Dish of red beans stewed with onion.

Dish of runner beans with garlic and lemon.

Dish of white beans stewed with spinach.

Dish of white beans with fennel and olive oil.

Dish of white beans with garlic and sage.

Dish of white beans with thyme and pepper.

_ Beets. _

Dish of beets cooked over charcoal with fresh cow’s cheese.

Dish of beets with goat’s cheese and pistachios.

Dish of beets with sharp cheese, pecans, and peppers.

Dish of marinated beets with pistachio and tarragon.

Dish of roasted beets with garlic and walnuts.

Dish of roasted beets with horseradish cream.

Dish of roasted beets with marjoram.

Dish of summer beets with mint.

_ Carrots. _

Dish of boiled carrots with horseradish.

Dish of buttered carrots.

Dish of carrots and black peas.

Dish of honey-glazed carrots.

Dish of pickled carrots with tarragon.

Dish of roasted carrots and parsnips with lemon butter.

Dish of roasted carrots and red onions with fennel and mint.

Dish of roasted carrots with buckwheat.

Dish of roasted carrots with pistachios.

_ Mushrooms. _

Dish of mushrooms, pea sprouts, and leeks.

Dish of mushrooms and baby turnips.

Dish of mushrooms and winter greens.

Dish of mushrooms with garlic butter.

Dish of pickled mushrooms.

Dish of roasted mushrooms with crisp breadcrumbs.

Dish of salted mushrooms.

Dish of sauteed mushrooms, green beans, and shallots.

Dish of wild mushrooms and stewed parsnips.

_ Onions. _

Dish of roasted onions with vinegar.

Dish of onions with mint and pine nuts.

Dish of pickled pearl onions with coriander and thyme.

Dish of caramelized onions with rosemary and red wine vinegar.

Dish of pickled red onions.

Dish of spring onions braised in butter with chives.

Dish of roasted red onions with pomegranate and orange sauce.

Dish of thyme-roasted onions and apples.

Dish of creamed onions with bacon and herbs.

Dish of onions and cabbage braised in red wine.

_ Parsnips. _

Dish of mashed parsnips with caramelized onions and blue cheese.

Dish of roasted parsnips with bacon, onion, and sage.

Dish of mashed parsnips and celery root.

Dish of mashed parsnips and turnips.

Dish of parsnips and hazelnuts in bacon.

Dish of parsnips and carrots in orange butter.

Dish of parsnips with peas, salt ham, and mint.

Dish of roasted parsnips with sage and thyme.

Dish of parsnips and carrots with honey and rosemary.

Dish of herbed buttered parsnips.

_ Peas. _

Dish of baby peas with mustard horseradish butter.

Dish of baked peas with tarragon and yoghurt.

Dish of buttered peas with onion.

Dish of peas and asparagus with basil.

Dish of peas and green beans with lemon.

Dish of peas with onions and ham.

Dish of peas with roasted onions and mint.

Dish of red peas with celery leaf.

Dish of snap peas with mint and orange.

Dish of snow peas with toasted almonds.

_ Squash. _

Dish of roasted squash and parsnips.

Dish of roasted squash and red onions.

Dish of roasted squash with cranberry sauce.

Dish of roasted squash with herb oil and goat cheese.

Dish of roasted squash with lemon and spices.

Dish of squash baked with spices.

Dish of squash fritters.

Dish of squash with dates and thyme.

Dish of winter squash with spiced butter.

_ Sweetcorn. _

Dish of creamed sweetcorn with onion and chives.

Dish of ember-roasted corn and leeks.

Dish of sweetcorn, white beans, and onions.

Dish of sweetcorn and chives.

Dish of sweetcorn and peppers cooked over charcoal.

Dish of sweetcorn cooked over charcoal, topped with salt and sharp cheese.

Dish of sweetcorn fritters.

Dish of sweetcorn pudding with mushrooms and ham.

Dish of sweetcorn with mint-goat’s cheese butter.

_ Turnips. _

Dish of braised turnip greens with turnips and apples.

Dish of creamed turnips with shallots and thyme.

Dish of glazed baby turnips and carrots.

Dish of glazed turnips with scallions and parsley.

Dish of mashed turnips with butter.

Dish of sauteed turnips and parsnips with rosemary.

Dish of turnips and pearl onions.

Dish of turnips with bacon and mustard seeds.

Dish of turnips with garlic breadcrumbs and sharp cheese.

 

**Breakfast foods.**

Barley porridge with honeyed plums.

Boiled goose eggs.

Dish of baked eggs and mushrooms.

Dornish eggs cooked with onion, cheese, and peppers.

Duck’s eggs fried in drippings.

Eggs baked with spinach and artichoke.

Eggs cooked with parsnip, sausage, and spinach.

Fried fish with onion.

Garlic and cheese biscuits.

Oat and apple pancakes.

Oatbread biscuits.

Orange sweet rolls.

Pastries of roasted strawberries.

Pumpkin bread.

Quail’s eggs on toast, with smoked salmon and cucumber.

Red bean and sausage cakes with poached eggs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Feel free to leave suggestions or requests in the comments.


End file.
